Petits instants au gré des saisons
by Mademoiselle Lilly
Summary: Chaud. Hiver. Takao. Cerisier. Midorima. Les saisons passent. Le brun et le vert s'accordent doucement. Ce sont grâce à ces moments que des facettes se découvrent et des pensées se dévoilent. Approchez, ce n'est pas dangereux, restez juste silencieux !
1. Kotatsu

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour mes histoires :-)

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello, me revoilà ! Alors Bonne Année 2014 et que pleins de yaoi tombent du ciel. Les bonnes résolutions sont prises ? Moi j'ai décidé d'arrêter la moutarde car j'avais super mal à l'estomac. C'est chiant mais c'est pour la santé alors j'y peux rien (soupir triste). Bon, j'ai voulu écrire cette fois-ci des histoires portant le thème des saisons. Bien sûr, dedans il y aura Midorima et Takao, duo de personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai une préférence quand c'est Takao qui est le ''dominant'' car même s'il est le plus grand, Midorima est un tsundere au caractère sensible. J'ai juste à l'imaginer en train de rougir pour que je crie « Kyaaa, il est trop kawaii! » XD Enfin bref, amusez-vous bien avec mes histoires ! Voici la première de cette courte série !

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le son des aiguilles. Énervant et interminable, c'était le seul bruit présent dans la pièce qui se faisait cruellement entendre. Takao qui n'en supporta pas davantage, releva la tête pour lorgner d'un œil absent sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il constata que cela allait faire bientôt trois heures qu'il était resté assis à résoudre des équations plus ou moins difficiles.

Fatigué, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre l'exercice qu'il devait terminer. Il avait un mal de tête atroce avec l'impression que son cerveau allait devenir de la gelée s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite. Franchement il n'en pouvait plus, il était à sa limite !

Tournant la tête sur la gauche, Takao vit son voisin penché sur son bouquin, l'air totalement concentré et écrire avec rapidité et légèreté sur sa feuille. A le voir ainsi travailler avec assiduité et sérieux, Takao retint un soupir agacé.

Bon sang, il aurait du savoir que réviser avec Midorima allait être éreintant et crevant car quand cela concernait ses études, c'était un véritable bourreau de travail. Cependant il lui avait quand même demandé de l'aide pour ses révisions. Il devait avoir quelques penchants masochistes qu'il ignorait, sinon comment expliquer qu'il arrivait à supporter ce tyran. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment le choix; les examens étaient proches et il savait que son camarade était l'un des meilleurs élèves de leur classe. En plus l'idée d'être seul avec son Shin-chan adoré ne lui avait pas paru si déplaisante que ça.

Mais ça, c'était avant ! Il avait bêtement cru que tout allait bien se passer mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé. A peine installés et les cahiers ouverts que le vert avait commencé ses longues explications et qu'a chaque erreur qu'il faisait, son camarade le reprenait sèchement. Il avait du endurer le fait d'être traiter d'idiot, d'être réprimander sans répit et aucun mot pour l'encourager.

Pas facile du tout de travailler dans ces conditions mais il avait persisté sans trop se plaindre car il voulait avoir de bons résultats à ses examens. Mais maintenant, il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. Trois heures sans faire de pauses à faire des maths, c'était inhumain ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait supporter cette torture ? Pas lui, c'était certain.

Décidant d'arrêter la torture mentale, Takao lâcha son crayon, leva ses deux bras en l'air afin de s'étirer et bailla bruyamment.

- AAAAaaaah ! J'suis trop crevé, j'ai pas l'habitude de rester sans bouger longtemps sur une chaise. J'ai mes fesses toutes ankylosées et mon poignet me fait mal, constata t-il. Purée, je crois que j'ai pris de l'âge, je me sens comme un pépé de 80 ans !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade qui n'avait pas bronché, Takao eut une moue boudeuse mais demanda d'une voix innocente :

- Et toi Shin-chan, tu n'as pas mal ? Je veux dire, t'en as pas marre de toujours avoir le nez dans ton cahier ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Midorima n'avait aucune intention de répondre à sa question, absorbé par la résolution de ses calculs. Il continua juste à écrire sans se préoccuper d'avoir mis un vent à Takao. De toute façon, il devait être habitué avec toutes les fois où il ne prenait pas la peine de prendre la parole pour répondre à ses idioties.

Cependant il sous-estimait le brun car celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de rester ignoré. Takao eut un sourire taquin. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer, eh bien il allait être servi ! Après tout, il connaissait Shin-chan mieux que personne.

Croisant les jambes, il mit son coude droit sur le bureau, mit la paume de sa main sur sa joue droite et tourna complètement la tête, de façon à voir en entier son voisin récalcitrant. Voilà, c'était parfait, il pourrait ainsi mieux observer les expressions du visage du tireur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour refaire une tentative afin d'engager la conversation.

- Hey, Shin-chan, je sais que tu m'entends ! Fit Takao en dévisageant son partenaire. Oser m'ignorer comme ça, tu es tellement méchant ! Tu sais, je veux juste qu'on fasse une pause, je ne te demande pas la lune ! Enfin, je sais que tu pourras pas m'attraper la lune même si t'es un géant ! C'est mission impossible mais c'était juste un exemple, hein ! C'est aussi impossible que toi qui dise bonjour avec un grand sourire. Quand on sait que c'est une chose impossible, on peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça !

Il termina sa petite tirade avec un petit ricanement comme lui seul savait faire. Pourtant, Midorima n'eut pas de réaction et ne réagissait toujours pas. Avec ses longs doigts bandés, il tourna lentement une page de son livre, le visage figé et conserva son masque d'indifférence. Toute personne extérieur aurait été trompé en pensant que les paroles ne l'avait pas ébranlé et atteint mais Takao n'était pas n'importe qui. Il savait que le vert était agacé et en en colère car il avait vu que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Oh, ce n'était qu'un peu mais suffisant pour que l'œil de faucon le remarque.

Cachant son air satisfait, Takao enclencha la dernière phase de son plan nullement perturbé par la froideur de l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et cela avait cent pour cent de chance de fonctionner. Comme il lui tardait de voir son Shin-chan en colère. Lui, sadique ? Mais pas du tout !

- Shin-chan ! L'appela t-il en posant ses yeux sur le visage de Midorima. Tu ne veux pas être un peu gentil avec moi ? Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon, je suis juste exténué d'avoir travailler non-stop, alors sois gentil, ok ? Continua Takao en mode petit enfant. Allez Shin-chan, Shin-chan !

Pendant qu'il gémissait, il aperçut clairement que la résistance dont faisait preuve le vert allait bientôt s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Poussant le vice plus loin, Takao se comporta comme un enfant gâté.

- Allez Shin-chaaan, Shin-chaaan, sois gentil pour une fois ! Shin-cha...

- Rhaah, ferme-là Takao ! Explosa finalement Midorima en coupant court aux jérémiades. Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'agaces avec tes soupirs et maintenant tu gémis comme un chiot abandonné, ça suffit ! Tu es vraiment bruyant pour quelqu'un qui a la tête vide ! S'écria t-il avec colère.

Essoufflé, le vert avala bruyamment sa salive. Encore une fois, il avait perdu son calme à cause de cet idiot. C'était frustant à avouer mais Takao avait réussi à détruire sa patience.

De son côté, Takao se sentit victorieux. Il avait gagné. Quand il avait vu le vert arrêter d'écrire et se crisper, il savait que quelques secondes après, il allait cracher sa colère. Et cela n'avait pas loupé. Le brun étira ses lèvres en un fin rictus. C'était si facile de faire en sorte que Shin-chan soit en colère et c'était toujours aussi amusant. Bon maintenant, il devait le convaincre tout en douceur.

- Désolé, le calma t-il. Mais Shin-chan, une pause serait la bienvenue pour toi aussi car même si tu le montre pas, étudier c'est crevant. Je pense qu'on a bien avancé dans les révisions et puis après l'effort, il y a le réconfort, non ? Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade.

Vert et gris s'affrontèrent et Midorima regarda surprit le brun. A cet instant, il vit que Takao n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans ses propos et qu'il dégageait un semblant de maturité. Le vert secoua la tête. Non, non ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait être lui aussi assez fatigué. Soufflant un peu, il capitula :

- Hum, je suppose que tu as raison ! Je vais aller préparer le thé et quelques en-cas.

En entendant la réponse positive, Takao répondit un grand« yessss » tout content en sifflotant un air de chanson connu. Consterné Midorima le regarda quelques secondes, se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la porte. Cependant avant de partir, il se retourna et prévint :

- Surtout ne touche à rien et interdiction de monter sur mon lit !

- Mais oui, t'inquiète, je ne suis pas un bébé ! Assura Takao en voyant Shin-chan le fixa sévèrement pour disparaître de la pièce.

Resté seul dans la chambre, Takao observa les étagères remplis de livres en tous genres, finit par se lever pour voir les porte-bonheurs puis s'intéressa à l'aquarium où se trouvait une tortue de petite taille. Tapotant doucement sur le verre, il rigola quand elle bougea ses pattes.

- Hahaha, elle est trop mimi ! Je parie que Shin-chan l'a acheté parce que son horoscope, Oha-Asa lui a dit qu'elle lui porterait chance. Superstitieux, va !

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Takao s'installa sur l'endroit interdit. Le lit. Bah, ce n'était pas grave, il aurait juste à se lever quand il entendrait les bruits de pas de Midorima et il ne subirait pas de remontrances. S'enfonçant dans le matelas, il se dit qu'il était juste parfait, ni trop dur ni trop moelleux, il pouvait donc se reposer un peu. Fermant les yeux, il soupira de bien-être et se détendit enfin.

Les minutes passèrent. Et toujours pas de trace de Midorima. Ouvrant le yeux, Takao descendit du lit et prit la décision de descendre à son tour.

- Ahlala, sans moi, tu es perdu Shin-chan ! Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques à être si long ? S'écria t-il en descendant les escaliers. Il longea un couloir et se dirigea lentement vers le salon où des bruits s'échappaient.

- Shin-chan, tu es là ?

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea d'étonnement. Devant lui, un kotatsu avait été mis et deux tasses de thé avec de la vapeur qui s'élevait au-dessus, avaient été déposés sur deux extrémités. Il y avait aussi des gâteaux traditionnels et quelques biscuits. Midorima, un plateau à la main finit par remarquer la présence de l'autre et eut un mouvement de recul.

- T-takao ? Pourquoi es-tu ici alors que je t'avais pas appelé ? J'avais fini, il manque juste une ou deux petites choses !

Reprenant ses esprits, Takao sourit de toutes ses dents, tel un gamin qui venait de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Génial, c'est génial ! Un kotatsu. J'ai toujours révé d'essayer un kotatsu pour se relaxer. Ouah, merci Shin-chan !

- Ce, ce n'est pas comme si c'était uniquement pour toi, bégaya le vert. Il commence à faire froid et je voulais voir si le kotatsu fonctionnait bien. C'est tout.

Midorima termina sa phrase en remontant ses lunettes avec son majeur gauche. Takao, pas dupe, savait que c'était en partie faux car il avait senti la légère hésitation mais ne démentit pas car il adorait le voir embarrassé.

- Vraiment ? Taquina Takao sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je pensais que tu t'étais rappelé que j'adorais les kotatsus. Tant pis. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu feras quelque chose comme ça pour moi, mais je t'apprécie de plus en plus!

Le ton était à la rigolade mais Midorima fut gêné car il remonta encore une fois ses lunettes et ses joues prirent une touche rosée.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et assis-toi ! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine.

Obéissant, Takao s'approcha du kotatsu et se glissa dessous avant de soupirer de contentement. Il était comblé, vraiment c'était le pied total ! Certain d'être seul, il laissa échapper un ricanement de sa bouche. Ah, Shin-chan était vraiment mignon, c'était à peine croyable quand on savait qu'il n'y avait moins d'une heure, il était un dictateur impassible.

- Au fait, il faudrait que je lui demande comment s'appelle sa tortue ! S'exclama t-il songeur. Je parie que le nom doit être ridicule.

Quand il vit que Midorima revenait, Takao pensa qu'il devait bien être le seul à avoir vu ainsi rougir le tireur. Étrangement il voulait que personne d'autre ne découvre ce côté adorable de son Shin-chan. Oui, c'était seulement lui qui devait le taquiner, lui qui devait le faire rougir ! Lui et lui seul !

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Donnez votre avis, je ne mords pas ! Quoique... **

**A la prochaine =)**


	2. Cerisier

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: Avec ces beaux jours ensoleillés, j'ai pu écrire tout en admirant le soleil et je poste maintenant la deuxième histoire. Pas de changements, c'est toujours avec Takao et Midorima, duo de basketteurs très sexy ! _**Merci pour les reviews **_et pour les autres qui lisent seulement, quelques mots peuvent suffire à faire plaisir ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au milieu de personnes banales, il y a quelques fois un individu qui se démarque en excellant dans un ou plusieurs domaines. Un génie.

On pouvait sans hésitation, affirmer que Midorima Shintaro rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Joueur de basket-ball qui avait fait partie de la célèbre génération des miracles, il était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs lycéens grâce à son habilité incroyable de tireur pour marquer des points. Comme il était un sportif exceptionnel, il faisait des envieux, des jaloux et certains le respectait de loin. Il aurait aussi pu avoir des fans ou des groupies, des tonnes de filles qui glousseraient et se palmeraient sur son passage rien que pour vouloir attirer son attention.

Oui, il aurait pu être populaire mais les filles ne l'appréciaient guère à cause de sa personnalité et de son visage peu avenant et sévère. Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement, les filles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas du tout, trop bruyantes et superficielles. Il ne s'entendait pas aussi avec la gente masculine, les jugeant stupides, puérils et immatures.

Souvent, les garçons de son âge se sentaient mal à l'aise car il dégageait une aura froide qui intimidait et à cause de cette attitude, son entourage se méprenait sur lui et l'étiquetait de quelqu'un qui se croyait supérieur en méprisait les gens qui n'avaient pas son niveau.

Quand il avait rencontré Midorima la première fois, c'est aussi ce qu'avait pensé Takao Kazunari, lycéen joyeux, ouvert et taquin, complètement l'opposé du tireur. Il avait cru qu'il était hautain, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il l'avait mal jugé.

Étant camarades de classe et partenaires au basket, Takao passait la majeure partie de son temps avec le vert. Il était devenu la personne la plus proche de lui au lycée, l'appelant même par un surnom affectif, Shin-chan. De ce fait, il devait constamment supporter tous les jours, le mauvais caractère de l'autre, en plus de son comportement complexe et de ses nombreux défauts.

Manique, méthodique, strict, exigeant, irritable, Midorima était aussi excentrique. Il vouait une véritable obsession à l'horoscope qui contrôlait quasiment toute sa vie. Chaque matin, il devait impérativement regarder l'émission de Oha-Asa afin de savoir quel objet fétiche emmener pour que sa chance et son taux de réussite augmente.

Certes, le joueur prodige avait pas mal de défauts, mais cela ne gênait pas Takao car il avait découvert que sous ce masque glacial, se cachait une part de sensibilité et de gentillesse. Bien sûr, peu de monde avait eu l'occasion de voir ce côté doux de lui et cela ne signifiait pas qu'il perdrait pour autant son mauvais caractère. Il avait aussi compris que son camarade n'arrivait pas à exprimer correctement ses sentiments, ce qui était un problème assez sérieux pour communiquer avec les autres.

La première fois que Takao avait aperçu Midorima arriver au lycée avec son objet fétiche, il avait littéralement explosé de rire. Les joues rouges, les côtes douloureuses, le fou-rire l'avait submergé et il s'était pitoyablement effondré sur le sol. Les autres occupants de la pièce avaient eux aussi laissés cours à leur hilarité tellement la scène avait été ridicule et grotesque. Qui n'aurait pas rigolé en voyant Midorima marcher le menton fier avec un cerceau rose ?

Aujourd'hui, les autres élèves ne faisaient plus attention et pour la plupart, ils feignaient de ne plus rien voir, assez habitués aux bizarreries de leur camarade. Pour Takao, ces excentricités l'amusaient au plus haut point, il adorait le taquiner sur ce sujet.

Cependant, maintenant il commençait à regretter et à se rendre compte des conséquences de l'absurdité de ces superstitions sans fondements.

Assis sur la selle de son vélo en roulant sur une route inconnue, il pédalait à toute vitesse tout en tractant une vieille remorque en bois derrière lui. Le tee-shirt mouillé de sueur, le souffle court, Takao était dans un état d'épuisement extrême. Sans chercher à se retourner, il parla d'une voix laborieuse :

- Hé, Shin-chan ! On est bientôt arrivés ? Parce que moi, je n'en peux plus...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais puisque que tes oreilles ont l'air déficientes, je te répète qu'il te reste du chemin à parcourir, cingla Midorima en regardant le plan posé sur ses cuisses. Et si tu es aussi fatigué, c'est de ta faute, à jouer les idiots et à courir n'importe où !

- QUOI ? Cria Takao en colère. Je te signale que je ne courrais pas partout comme tu le prétends mais je faisais juste les exercices donnés à l'entraînement. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me reposer pour savourer le vent frais mais je pousse le carrosse de sa majesté. Et c'est quoi ces conneries, d'aller super loin pour aller dans un parc ?

Il termina sa tirade, rouge d'indignation d'être ainsi traité de la sorte. Midorima, lui releva la tête et lorgna sur le dos de son bruyant compagnon, irrité, n'aimant pas qu'il hausse le ton.

- Calme-toi ! Reste poli et cesse de te plaindre ! D'après les règles du jeu, le perdant devait faire le chauffeur et toi, tu as perdu alors tu te dois d'honorer ta parole. Si possible, en silence !

Rapide. Clair. Précis.

Dans ces paroles, Takao ne ressentit aucun remord et c'est précieusement pour cette raison, qu'il agrippa le guidon de toutes ses forces, prêt à exploser de fureur. Dans ces moments-là, il ne supportait plus la froideur dont faisait preuve Midorima à son égard car même s'il acceptait son caractère difficile, il savait que rien n'était acquit ! Pourtant il voulait croire qu'il arriverait à le comprendre même s'il savait que lui et l'autre étaient de parfaits contraires.

Afin de ne pas à avoir à regretter pour des paroles lancées sous le coup de la colère, Takao s'efforça donc de se calmer. Il devait se calmer ou alors une dispute subviendrait inévitablement entre eux deux.

- Et donc ? Questionna t-il en changeant de sujet. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi on devait aller dans un parc où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds.

- Là-bas, les fleurs sont plus roses, répondit le vert légèrement ennuyé.

Okay, il allait définitivement péter les plombs ! Takao serra les dents et cogita sur cette phrase énigmatique pour en deviner le sens. Tout d'abord, est-ce qu'il voulait cueillir des fleurs ? Si oui, pourquoi aller dans un endroit lointain s' il y a des fleurs plus près ? Les fleurs ne sont tous pas pareilles ?

Soufflant un bon coup, il chassa sa mauvaise humeur et pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Franchement s'il avait su que son après-midi tournerait ainsi, il serait resté couché !

Et dire que sa matinée avait été bonne. Comme deux de ses professeurs avaient attrapé froid, il avait eu une grande pause et n'avais repris les cours qu'après le déjeuner. Content et relaxé, il avait terminé les cours et avait été à l'entraînement de basket avec son Shin-chan. Rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé sauf un capitaine un peu trop enthousiaste pour les exercices physiques. Résultat, tout plein de sueur et les muscles en feu, il avait pris sa douche et n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui pour s'affaler sur son lit.

Cela aurait du se passer comme cela.

Mais Midorima lui avait demandé de l'accompagner quelque part. Cela l'avait surpris car souvent le tireur rentrait directement chez lui afin de faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait pu refuser, à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage, il se révélait incroyablement faible. En ayant été entraîné dans cette situation de malheur, le brun pria pour arriver à la destination prévue.

- Je tourne à gauche ou à droite, Shin-chan ? Demanda t-il en voyant la route se séparer en deux chemins différents. Il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre et faire des kilomètres en plus.

- A gauche et le parc se situe à quelques mètres, répondit calmement Midorima. N'ayant plus besoin du plan, il le plia et le rangea dans sa poche de pantalon.

Content de cette bonne nouvelle, Takao accéléra la cadence et vit enfin, au loin le fameux parc. Se dirigeant doucement vers l'endroit indiqué, il chercha un coin pour mettre l'engin à deux roues. Il remarqua un arbre au tronc solide et épais à l'écart et s'arrêta juste devant. Descendant du vélo, Takao s'étira et vit son camarade se mettre debout et sortir de la remorque en silence.

- Et maintenant ? C'est quoi, la suite du programme ? Interrogea t-il, la tête pleine de questions.

Midorima retroussa ses lèvres, exaspéré, même si une pointe d'amusement se reflétait dans son regard.

- Regarde autour de toi, idiot ! Si tu utilises ce qui te sert de cerveau, tu auras ta réponse.

Vexé, l'adolescent brun bougonna un peu puis observa les alentours, le vent faisait voler agréablement ses courts cheveux. Il contempla les plantes, les arbres quelconques et surtout les dizaines de cerisiers en plein floraison. C'était un spectacle magnifique les pétales s'envolaient avec légèreté, les branches fines se balançaient au rythme du vent et par-terre, un tapis blanc-rose s'était formé grâce aux fleurs et pétales tombées.

Vraiment, c'était la saison idéal au Japon pour apercevoir les cerisiers, arbres symbolisant la beauté éphémère.

Reprenant ses esprits, Takao se retourna, près à parler mais ne vit plus personne. Midorima avait profité de s'éclipser pour finalement s'asseoir sur un banc afin de patienter. Takao quand il le repéra, le rejoignit tout en restant debout.

- C'est pour les cerisiers ? On est venu jusqu'ici parce que tu voulais admirer les cerisiers ? T'es au courant que près de chez toi ou bien même au lycée, il y a des cerisiers qui sont identiques à ceux là.

- Oui je le sais, assura Midorima en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Néanmoins, tu as tort sur un point je ne suis pas venu les admirer, je veux juste une branche de cerisier car c'est mon objet fétiche pour demain. Oha-Asa a recommandé tout particulièrement ce parc, les fleurs étant plus colorées et belles pour favoriser la chance. Il n'y a rien d'autre à expliquer, c'est tout ! Termina t-il en voyant le brun afficher une expression hébétée pensant avoir mal entendu.

Sur le moment, Takao eut envie de crier. Fort. Puis cette envie fut remplacé par un sentiment de lassitude. Cette situation merdique était encore la faute de l'horoscope. Il lui pourrissait l'existence avec son Oha-Asa, agissant comme si c'était Dieu en personne. Il allait se marier avec ou quoi ?

Franchement, il était trop gentil avec son Shin-chan, il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre des limites.

- Hum, tu as l'air calme, constata Midorima en croisant les jambes. Je pensais que tu allais t'énerver mais tu as su garder contenance, ou du moins en apparence.

Relax. Inspirer. Expirer. Plus vite il accomplira sa tache et plus vite, il pourrait rentrer se reposer. C'est sur cette bonne pensée que Takao réussit à ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait de ce foutu horoscope.

- Ha, ha, ha, rien ne va gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Essayer de te faire changer d'avis ne servira à rien et puis c'est trop tard. Je vais aller couper cette branche afin que nous puissions partir et rentrer, ensuite tout le monde sera content.

Se détournant de l'autre, Takao marcha et observa les cerisiers. Judicieusement, il porta son choix sur celui qui était éloigné des passages. Il fallait se montrer prudent car peu de gens devaient voir qu'il casserait un bout de branche surtout quand les vieilles qui chipotaient pour un oui ou pour un non se promenaient dans les allées.

S'approchant du tronc marron, il leva son bras et prit une branche où se trouvait quelques fleurs qu'il cassa sans trop forcer. Mettant sa trouvaille dans sa main droite, il rebroussa chemin, satisfait de ne pas avoir à chercher plus loin. Il arriva ensuite près du banc et se figea de surprise.

Toujours les jambes croisées, Midorima s'était adossé au banc et dormait. La respiration paisible avec la tête penché sur le côté, l'image qu'il renvoyait était enchanteresse.

Ses paupières fermées mettaient en valeur ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres entrouvertes luisaient faiblement sous la lumière du soleil et quelques mèches de ses cheveux verts flottaient sous la brise.

Quand il s'assoupissait, les traits sévères de son visage se détendaient lui laissant une expression douce et innocente.

Takao eut le souffle coupé, il n'avait jamais vu le visage endormi de son partenaire. Il était tellement beau. Rien que pour revoir encore ce sublime tableau, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, même si cela concernait l'horoscope.

Midorima était aussi magnifique que les cerisiers du parc. Il représentait à lui seul, la beauté éphémère, celle qui doit être regardée qu'avec les yeux sous peine de s'effacer.

Se penchant, Takao remarqua distraitement que sa paire de lunettes avait été retirée et que quelques pétales s'étaient posées sur les vêtements du vert. Dans un état presque second, il se rapprocha des fines lèvres mais se redressa vivement quand il entendit Midorima marmonner.

Le cœur battant, Takao posa ses mains à sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait presque goûté le fruit défendu. Voir un Shin-chan endormi était mauvais pour sa santé. Tremblant, il alla secouer l'épaule de Midorima qui ouvrit ses yeux en fronçant ses sourcils quand il remarqua la présence de l'autre.

- Alors Shin-chan, un petit coup de fatigue ? Charria Takao en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Agacé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, Midorima remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se leva du banc pour marcher vers l'arbre où le vélo avait été déposé.

- Oh, allez boude pas ! Cela arrive à tout le monde, mais un pervers aurait pu passé par là et te toucher, continua le brun sans mentionner que c'était lui même le voyeur.

Contrarié, Midorima voulant le faire taire, lança l'air de rien :

- Tu sais que c'est encore toi qui fait le chauffeur alors j'espère que tu as pu récupéré un peu car c'est la même route pour le retour.

Takao perdit son sourire, épouvanté d'entendre la cruelle vérité. Il avait presque oublié le trajet du retour, ô misère, devoir se taper encore tous ces kilomètres, il allait mourir !

Tout compte fait, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces conneries d'objets fétiches, qu'il aille au diable Oha-Asa !

* * *

**PS: J'hésitais entre garder le mot japonais sakura ou mettre cerisier à la place mais finalement j'ai choisi de garder le mot français. **

**C'est fini alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, une reviews ? A la prochaine...**


	3. Glace

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur **: Laissez-moi vous présenter la troisième histoire de cette série ! Dans celle-ci, je mets l'accent sur le fait que Takao est attiré physiquement par son Shin-chan d'amour amenant des pensées pas très catholiques dans son cerveau. Alors tous à vos écrans et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Sortant tranquillement de la salle de classe, Midorima avait troqué son uniforme noir habituel pour des vêtements plus confortables; un tee-shirt blanc et un large short qui s'arrêtait avant le genou, laissant le reste de ses jambes découvertes. Déambulant dans les couloirs déserts, il descendit lentement les marches d'escaliers mais entendit des bruits de pas, signalant qu'une personne courrait en montant. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à circuler dans le bâtiment alors que les cours étaient déjà commencés.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à savoir l'identité de l'élève retardataire car quelques secondes plus tard, il découvrit Takao, son camarade entrain de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers. Même si Midorima parut un peu surprit, il poussa bien vite un soupir, exaspéré du comportement de l'autre. Ah, il l'aurait parié, il était souvent en retard ! Pour ne pas se cogner au gêneur, le shooter s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils de contrariété, n'aimant pas la situation présente. Takao qui avait couru la tête baissée, la releva, aperçut son Shin-chan immobile et sourit.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shin-chan ? Fit-il en se stoppant à son tour. Traîner dans les couloirs alors que les cours ont débuté, serait-ce une crise de rébellion de ta part ? Je n'imaginais pas ça de toi, l'élève modèle !

- Très drôle. Vraiment, à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est toujours pour dire des bêtises ! Répliqua Midorima n'appréciant pas d'avoir vu une lueur taquine passer dans le regard du brun. Il savait que cette étincelle de malice, voulait le pousser à bout pour qu'il s'énerve. Cependant il ne ferait pas cette erreur, il allait conserver son calme. Et toi, alors ? Reprit-il. Tu as encore été flâné quelque part, oubliant l'heure ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou sinon le professeur risque de te sanctionner !

Écoutant les remontrances à son égard, Takao arrondit sa bouche, se souvenant brusquement qu'il devait changer de vêtements afin d'aller en cours de sport et sortit son téléphone pour savoir l'heure. Quelle poisse ! Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se préparer car ce professeur était très strict, un peu de retard équivalait à une punition ou sinon il fallait avoir une raison valable pour éviter d'être pénalisé .

- Bon tu te pousses ? S'impatienta Midorima en le voyant planté au milieu du passage. Arrête de rêvasser, ce n'est certainement pas le moment !

Agacé. Oui il était agacé et Takao n'eut aucun mal à le savoir, alors il leva ses deux mains pour l'apaiser et se décala sur le côté gauche.

- Voilà, voilà ! Désolé, je n'avais pas fait gaffe que je bloquais mais tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit la raison de ta présence ici.

La voie enfin libre, le tireur le toisa un instant et décida de continuer sa route en descendant les marches. Pourtant, alors que le brun pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, sa voix sèche retentit :

- J'avais oublié mes bandages de rechange, je me devais d'aller les chercher.

Étant seul, Takao laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant qu'un bruyant éclat de rire sorte de sa bouche et se répercute entre les murs blancs des étages. Hilarant. C'était tout bonnement tordant de constater que limer ses ongles et changer de bandage quand il faisait du sport était une tache indispensable pour lui.

- Hahahahaha, il se met en retard juste pour des bandages ! Et oser dire ça si sérieusement comme si cela était une chose importante, Shin-chan tu es trop marrant ! Rigola t-il en gravissant les escaliers.

De son coté, ayant atteint la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur Midorima la poussa vivement et sortit. Une fois dehors, il remarqua instantanément la différence de température. L'air était sec et chaud, sans vent et le soleil brillait fortement, l'aveuglant presque avec ses rayons lumineux qui l'enveloppaient de chaleur étouffante. Avoir un beau temps sans pluie était parfait pour pratiquer des activités en plein air mais aujourd'hui, la température était un peu trop élevée. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il alla en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait le grand terrain de sport.

Apercevant au loin des élèves de sa classe, il scruta la foule pour distinguer si l'enseignant était présent ou non. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas car chacun était réparti en petits groupes, discutant, riant sur différents sujets. Se fondant dans la masse, Midorima se sentit soulagé de n'avoir pas été repéré car il était un peu honteux de n'avoir pas été ponctuel pour la première fois. Maintenant, il devait attendre le commencement du cours.

- SHIN-CHAAAN ! JE SUIS LA !

Ce cri. Ou plutôt ce hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur.

Midorima n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'auteur du braillement, sachant d'avance qu'une seule personne osait utiliser ce surnom ridicule pour l'appeler. Personne d'autre ne serait assez fou pour lui donner un surnom ! Sincèrement, raccourcir son prénom et mettre le suffixe -chan à la fin, comme pour les filles, c'était bien l'invention d'un imbécile. Maintes fois il avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis, argumentant sur le fait d'être mal à l'aise en voyant la réactions des autres lycéens, cela s'était soldé par des échecs à chaque fois.

Un sourire vissé sur ses traits, Takao trottinait gaiement sans se préoccuper d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui quand tout à coup, son pied droit marcha sur le bout de son lacet défait et le haut de son corps pencha dangereusement en avant. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à ne pas trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse avant la chute. Pas secoué du tout, il fanfaronna presque, satisfait de son rattrapage.

- Oh, putain ! T'as vu ça ? J'ai bien failli me casser la gueule, ça aurait été pas cool du tout.

- Pitoyable, déclara Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à lacer convenablement tes chaussures, tu n'es plus un bébé ! Aujourd'hui tu as eu de la chance mais un jour, tu risques de te blesser en tombant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Fit semblant de s'indigner le brun. Tu veux me porter malheur ou quoi ? N'as-tu pas une once de compassion envers ton cher partenaire ? Pauvre de moi !

Les yeux faussement humides, il renifla et porta à son nez un mouchoir imaginaire pour imiter un personnage dramatique, tel une veuve éplorée comme dans une pièce de théâtre. Il compléta son jeu d'acteur en portant sa main à son front pour souligner son état de détresse. Voyant clair dans la comédie de l'autre, le tireur crispa sa mâchoire et détourna le regard.

- Oh, comme je souffre, tu es si froid avec moi ! Suis-je le seul à être si triste ? Mon cœur se brise !

Alors qu'il voulait continuer, Takao fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur à la mine assez sombre et en un instant, il retrouva son sérieux malgré la déception qui étreignait son cœur, désappointé de n'avoir pas plus embêté son bien-aimé Shin-chan, l'une de ses activités favorites.

Les lycéens auparavant dispersés, furent regroupés et rassemblés en cercle autour de l'adulte chargé du cours et celui-ci expliqua et donna des consignes pour le bon déroulement. Le programme était simple; dans un premier temps faire des tours de terrain et ensuite il y aurait des courses de vitesse. En entendant cela, quelques élèves bougonnèrent, pas motivés de devoir courir sous cette chaleur.

- Monsieur, interpella un élève tout maigrichon habillé d'un survêtement gris. Je ne supporte pas trop le soleil, pourrais-je être dispensé pour aujourd'hui ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui et l'enseignant âgé d'une quarantaine d'années avec un sifflet accroché à son cou, lui rétorqua :

- C'est une blague ? Il est absolument hors de question que je favorise l'un des mes élèves ! Je fais une exception quand une personne a des problèmes de santé mais toi, je sais que tu vas très bien. Si tu te sens mal, cela a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu portes un survêtement, tu aurais du mettre un short comme tout le monde. Bien si personne n'a plus de réclamations à faire, c'est parti !

- Oui monsieur, répondirent à l'unisson tous les garçons de la classe.

Pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des efforts, Takao traîna des pieds mais suivit Midorima qui avait posé son bouddha miniature et qui effectuait des exercices pour s'échauffer sans rechigner.

- Bon sang, il est malade ou quoi ? Se plaignit le brun. Ce mec veut nous tuer, c'est un sadique, j'en suis certain ! Courir en pleine canicule, c'est pas possible...

- Garde ta bouche fermée, conseilla Midorima qui s'apprêtait à courir. Ta gorge va vite devenir sec si tu parles pour ne rien dire, préserve ta salive !

- Oooh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je suis si heureux que...

Le tireur n'attendit pas que l'autre finisse sa phrase qu'il s'éloigna déjà pour courir sur le terrain poussiéreux, essayant de trouver son rythme afin de ne pas s'essouffler trop vite. Même s'il pratiquait le basket et était endurant, son corps avait ses limites et avec la chaleur suffocante, cela pourrait se révéler assez ardu.

40 minutes plus tard, un coup de sifflet indiqua qu'une pause était accordé. La plupart des élèves peinaient à reprendre une respiration normale et chacun eut l'idée de se précipiter vers les robinets pour pouvoir étancher leur soif.

En bout de fil, Takao reprenait difficilement son souffle, les poumons en feu, la bouche pâteuse, les effets du soleil ne l'avaient définitivement pas épargné. Il s'étonna que personne ne s'était évanoui ou avait abandonné. Franchement les filles avaient de la chance, elles jouaient au volley-ball dans une salle où il faisait frais. Finissant par avoir son tour, il put boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau et s'éclaboussa le visage. Se redressant, il alla retrouver son Shin-chan qui était appuyé contre un mur.

Il le vit déboucher une bouteille d'eau et porter le goulot à ses lèvres sèches. Sans trop se rendre compte, il porta son attention sur la goutte d'eau qui s'était échappée des lèvres et qui glissait sur le menton terminant sa course le long des clavicules. Ah, même couvert de transpiration, son Shin-chan ne perdrait en rien de son charme, non, cela renforçait grandement son sex-appeal.

Le brun s'agita un moment, troublé de la sensualité qui se dégageait de son camarade mais n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il fixa les cheveux verts décoiffés, voulant tendre la main pour caresser cette chevelure qu'il savait douce. Il observa les paupières entrouvertes qui laissaient voir des prunelles émeraudes étincelantes, un peu absentes mais éclatantes de lumière. Sous le plaisir, ces yeux seront-ils plus clairs ou au contraire, deviendront plus foncés ? Et ces lèvres appétissantes, sont-elles aussi douces et sucrées qu'il pensait ? En le détaillant minutieusement de haut en bas, Takao nota que le tee-shirt étant trempé de sueur, lui collait au corps, redessinant ses muscles bien formés et que la peau de son cou était vierge de toutes marques. Il voulait se pencher vers ce cou et planter ses dents dessus pour lui apposer sa marque, il voulait le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras...

Se sentant épié, Midorima reposa sa bouteille et croisa les yeux bleus-gris de son voisin qui sursauta et brisa le contact. Pour cacher son émoi, Takao lui adressa un fin rictus :

- Euh... Eh bien si sa majesté a fini, pouvons-nous y retourner ?

Plissant les yeux, le vert remarqua l'attitude un peu suspect de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, il avait voulu faire de l'humour mais sa voix lui avait paru un peu tremblante, hésitante. En plus de ça, il remarqua qu'il avait les joues rouges et qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il prit un coup de soleil sur la tête. Ne tentant pas plus de comprendre, il haussa les épaules, déposa ses affaires et partit regagner le terrain. Derrière lui, Takao inspira une bouffée d'air, se tapota les joues et retourna à son tour vers le groupe.

Le cours reprit et se passa sans incident jusqu'à ce que le deuxième coup de sifflet annonce la fin définitive, soulageant tous les garçons présents. N'ayant plus de cours pour l'après-midi, ceux qui n'étaient pas inscrits dans un club pouvaient directement rentrer chez eux ou alors prendre une douche dans les vestiaires.

En bon perfectionniste, Midorima récupéra ses effets personnels et choisit de s'accorder un moment de détente. Choisissant un coin tranquille, il put finalement s'asseoir à l'ombre et étendre ses jambes. Les muscles tiraillés par la fatigue, les pieds irrités par la chaleur que dégageait ses chaussettes, il oublia sa douleur et ses courbatures pour se laisser bercer par le calme de l'endroit.

Il ne put malheureusement pas beaucoup en profiter car Takao apparu en face de lui avec des glaces, une dans chaque main.

- Où as-tu été encore les chercher ? Demanda Midorima en pointant les glaces de couleur blanche et marron. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on amène et qu'on trouve au lycée.

Hochant la tête, Takao s'approcha et mit d'office la glace blanche dans la main du tireur et s'assit à côté tout content.

- En fait, je suis allé au gymnase voir les filles et c'est là que Aiko, celle qui porte des couettes m'a donné ces glaces. Je crois qu'elle avait pitié qu'on soit dehors par ce temps et en plus quand j'ai parlé de toi, elle est devenue toute folle ! Bah, considère ça comme un cadeau de sa part, tu sais, elle t'adore mais tu lui fais un peu peur !

- Mmh... Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, ces choses-là fondent vite !

Généralement Midorima n'acceptait aucune gourmandise, que ce soit gâteau ou bonbon mais là, il pouvait bien faire une exception. Sortant sa langue, il commença par le sommet, léchant la crème froide au parfum vanille. C'était rafraîchissant, bon et le contact froid avec sa bouche chaude créa une sensation exquise.

Observant et suivant les mouvements de l'organe rose, Takao le vit mordiller doucement un morceau et le garder en bouche pour apprécier le goût en finissant par l'avaler. Quelques gouttes blanches tombèrent sur les longs doigts fins qui tenaient le bâtonnet et le shooter passa sa langue dessus pour nettoyer évitant le gaspillage totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son voisin. Déglutissant faiblement, Takao était fortement excité par les actions à caractère érotique involontaires de l'autre. Des images envahirent son esprit, imaginant son Shin-chan dans un contexte différent de celui-ci mais toujours aussi séduisant. Quand il l'aperçut entrain de déguster sa glace en la suçotant, il eut un flash montrant une tout autre scène. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait l'avoir à sa merci pour l'initier aux plaisirs nocturnes. Le plaquer au sol et lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures pour lui faire prendre son pied. Est-ce que cette langue à l'air habile pourrait lui procurer mille délices ? Rien que d'y penser le rendait déjà fébrile et désireux.

- Takao, pourquoi me dévisages-tu de la sorte ? Je n'échangerais pas ma glace si c'est ce que tu veux !

Sortant de sa contemplation, le brun regarda Midorima d'un air perdu avant de ricaner.

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Je pensais à quelque chose, rien qui te concerne, mentit-il.

- Si tu le dis ! Répondit le tireur en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour récolter les restes de crème. Ensuite, il goba la moitié de sa glace et procéda à quelques allers-retours dessus.

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Takao se leva précipitamment, balbutia quelques mots et s'enfuit vers les vestiaires. Seigneur, pourquoi, fallait-il que Shin-chan soit aussi innocent mais si sexy en mangeant une glace ? Fichus hormones !

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ? A la prochaine :)**


End file.
